B2W2 10
B2W2 10 is the 534th round in the series, and the tenth chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round was originally released online on December 20th, 2016. Plot The school's choir competition starts, pitting each class against one another. Summary It's early October in the school's second semester, and an announcement is made explaining that the day's chorus competition is not merely about singing: Pokémon and humans will sing together, the Pokémon using sound-based attacks to attack their competing team's Pokémon. Bianca, reading the rules, shouts in excitement over how interesting it seems. Talking to her Lampent, she mentions that there are five groups in total, and each group of thirty students can be split into teams of eight to ten students. "Team Sawsbuck" seems posed to enter the finals. While hoping for Cheren's team to win, she passes by Team Chatot chanting in a manner similar to how Black would, and the memories nearly cause her to start crying. She stops herself, however, commenting that someone hurting more than her has never once shown her tears, so neither will she. As if to distract her, Hugh's sister appears, asking if Bianca knows where Group E is. Though Bianca doesn't know, she spots Petashi sulking (because he claims to be tone deaf), and recognizes him as being part of Cheren's class. With a slap to the back, she introduces him to Hugh's sister. Upon mentioning that she's his sister, Petashi freaks out and begins speaking incoherently. Team Swablu and Team Tympole start the first round, the two teams using lyrics that double as instructions for how they want their Pokémon to use their attacks. However, Team Swablu is able to knock out two Tympole, while all the Swablu remain in fighting condition. The announcer excitedly states that their special guest Roxie will be announcing the winner, to which she enthusiastically declares Team Swablu the winners. From behind the curtains, Mayu, Yuuko, and Yuki are astonished that Roxie is actually there, and ask Whi-Two about how it happened. Whi-Two admits she too doesn't really understand why Roxie agreed to participate. The girls are happy, nonetheless, agreeing that Lack-Two must have known they wanted Roxie and especially got her for them. Hearing that, Whi-Two concludes that Lack-Two didn't remember her hobby because he finds her special, and tells Dake-chan she should return the gift. Yuuko announces their turn is up, and Yuki gets frustrated, questioning where the boys are. On cue, Lack-Two arrives with Petashi and Hugh. Hugh astonishes everyone by apologizing. The girls make a big fuss out of it, angering Hugh, but Lack-Two warns him that she might hear. Upon realizing Hugh's sister is there and he's trying to act kind while she's around, the girls begin teasing him before questioning why Petashi is acting strange. Hugh gets angry, accusing him of liking his sister, but all Petashi can do is continue his incoherent noises. The girls grow astonished at what they describe as a beautiful voice, and, donning their Jigglypuff hats, announce they can probably win. With Petashi's voice and Hugh keeping his emotions in check, their team makes it all the way to the final match: Team Jigglypuff versus Team Sawsbuck. The announcer comments that Team Jigglypuff's rise has been completely unexpected, even to their own teacher Cheren. Lack-Two, meanwhile, isn't convinced just singing will be enough for them to win, and announces that their team will be adding rhythm instruments to their performance. Despite that, the team appears on stage without any instruments. With the battle beginning, Team Sawsbuck quickly starts making everyone drowsy with Grass Whistle. The team seems about to fall asleep, but Futachimaru uses his two scalchops as castanets to wake everyone and add rhythm to their singing. The battle ensues, but with a Hyper Voice attack that knocks over even the piano on stage, Team Jigglypuff takes out the competition. Roxie announces her congratulations, informing Team Jigglypuff that she'll have them enter the Unova Chorus Competition to be held in Castelia City. The other students of Cheren's class complain about not being able to go too, but Roxie assures that all of Group E is invited. Cheren is reluctant because of expenses, but Roxie says her father will take care of everything, since he is the captain of the passenger ship that connects Virbank City with Castelia City. She then hugs Lack-Two and Whi-Two, thanking them for what they've done, though Mayu, Yuuko, and Yuki wonder exactly what it is the two did for Roxie. In Virbank City, Roxie introduces her father to Lack-Two and Whi-Two. Upon hearing their names, her father enthusiastically shakes hands with both of them. Meanwhile, Looker follows behind via his canoe, and gets a transmission from Lack-Two. According to his plan, Lack-Two has managed to leave school. He instructs Looker to enter the sewers once they reach Castelia City, informing him that Bronius and Ryoku should be hiding in the city. Characters Humans * Students * Bianca * Black (memory) * White (memory) * Hugh's sister * Petashi * Announcer * Crowd * Roxie * Whi-Two * Yuuko * Mayu * Yuki * Lack-Two * Hugh * Cheren * Roxie's father * Looker * Bronius (image) * Ryoku (image) Pokémon * Whismur (choir) * Clefairy (choir) * Lampent (Bianca's) * Chatot (choir) * Serperior (White's) (memory) * Tympole (choir) * Swablu (choir) * Foongus (Whi-Two's) * Jigglypuff (choir; Mayu's) * Loudred (choir) * Sawsbuck (choir; Autumn Form) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Croagunk (Looker's) Major Events * Cheren's class wins the choir competition, earning them a trip to Castelia City. Locations * Aspertia City * Aspertia Trainer's School * Virbank City Category:Volume 53 Category:B2W2 Chapter